1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a surface covering system for covering surfaces with a covering material and to a covering module and a frame for use in this type of surface covering system. These types of surface covering systems, covering modules and frames are used to cover almost any surface, for example wall surfaces, floor surfaces, ornate surfaces or the like, in particular in the area of construction engineering. In principle, however, other applications are also possible.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous surface covering systems, designed according to different criteria, are known, in particular in the area of construction engineering. These types of surface covering systems, as are also proposed within the framework of the present invention, are used, for example, to cover wall surfaces, floor surfaces or ceiling surfaces with a covering material. This covering material can include different materials, for example metal materials, ceramic materials, timber, glass, plastic materials or similar materials commonly used for covering systems or combinations of the named and/or other materials.
When covering surfaces, for example level, angled or curved surfaces, attention has to be paid to different criteria. An essential criterion in many cases is that the positioning process has to be effected simply and rapidly. The surface covering systems, in this case, are usually either simply placed onto the surface to be covered or are connected to said surface to be covered. Therein the latter can be effected, for example, by means of a positively-bonded connection, in particular by means of tile adhesive or similar types of positively-bonded connections. As an alternative or in addition to this, mechanical securing elements can also be used, for example for a non-positive locking connection and/or a positive locking connection, for example hooks, screws or the like.
Surface covering systems that are composed of individual modules are known in the prior art. These individual modules can be mechanically interconnected via connecting systems, for example in the form of so-called click connections. Examples of these types of click connections, which can operate, for example, in accordance with the tongue and groove principle, are disclosed in DE 101 58 215 A1. A laying system for tiles is described therein, in particular for stone tiles, for creating a ceiling, wall or floor covering, wherein the tiles are provided with a supporting frame on which at least a part of the tile surface area rests. Each of two adjacent sections, the supporting frames contain an attachment designed to accommodate a rubber-elastic sealing profile that defines the joint width.
However, apart from the mechanical demands made on these types of surface covering systems, in many cases further demands are made. In particular, these are demands made with reference to compatibility with liquid media, such as, for example, water or cleaning agents. Thus, many surface covering systems are used in the area of wet rooms, baths, toilets, kitchens or living areas in which they have frequent contact with water or other liquids.
An essential criterion of these types of surface covering systems, consequently, in many cases is a suitable seal between the individual modules of the surface covering system. In the case of conventional systems in which the modules are bonded to the surface to be covered, a jointing compound or grout is consequently used as a rule between the individual modules, in particular between individual tiles, and this prevents moisture from being able to pass through the crevices between adjacent modules behind the module, in particular onto the surface to be covered.
Seals are consequently provided on the individual modules in the case of the named surface covering systems that are simple and rapid to place, in particular in accordance with the click principle. The sealing profiles described in DE 101 58 215 A1 are an example. Another example of these types of sealing profiles is known from CH 508 792. This describes a method for sealing joints between structural elements, in particular between concrete slabs. These types of structural elements are to replace the conventional method of grouting using a filler and are based on the fact that adjacent structural elements in each case comprise a seal, said seals being pressed against each other when the structural elements are placed.
However, in practice these known devices and methods have a multitude of disadvantages, which are not tolerable in every case and which sometimes lead to unsatisfactory results in the surface covering. Thus, for example, in the method described in DE 101 58 215 A1, in many cases a gap forms between the sealing profile of one module and the body of the other module. This is caused, in particular, by the fact that in many cases the panels are subject to production tolerances, in particular natural pieces such as, for example, timber boards, stone tiles or similar natural materials. A change in the dimension of the pieces over the period of use, for example by absorbing moisture or the timber “moving”, can also lead to these types of gaps being formed. However, the effect of said gaps is that moisture is able to pass between the sealing profile and the piece to the supporting frame lying underneath and/or to the surface to be covered lying underneath.
A similar problem is also presented with systems like the system described in CH 508 792, where two seals of adjacent modules are pressed onto each other. As the seals rest directly on the slab materials of the structural elements, which in their turn, however, can be subject to the above-mentioned production tolerances, for example, the pressure at which the seals are pressed onto each other, and consequently the sealing effect of the system or of the method is also subject to the named fluctuations, even though two-part sealing systems, like the sealing system described in CH 508 792, as a rule have a higher level of sealing than, for example, the sealing system described in DE 101 58 215 A1.
Another disadvantage of known two-part sealing systems, such as, for example, the sealing system described in CH 508 792, is of both an esthetic and a technical nature. Thus, these seals are realized in such a manner that between the individual seals pressed against each other, there is an edge that as a rule is clearly visible. The seals are in many cases curved around said edge, all in all non-uniformity being generated in the course of the top surface of the two-part seal realized in common at the edge caused by the pressure that is necessary for the seal. This non-uniformity is not only undesirable esthetically, but could even result in leakages in the region of said edge on account of the curvature and of the stresses occurring at that location, in particular if the sealing material becomes increasingly brittle due to age.
Thus, it is the object of the invention to provide a surface covering system, which avoids the above-described disadvantages of known surface covering systems at least extensively. In particular, the surface covering system should be constructed in a modular manner and at the same time provide a seal that is aesthetically pleasing yet technically improved.